Rachel Summers
|-|Rachel Summers= |-|Phoenix Force Rachel= |-|Blue Shadow of the Phoenix Force = Summary Rachel Anne Summers (also known as Rachel Grey) is a fictional superheroine appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Rachel was created by writer Chris Claremont and artist/co-writer John Byrne. In her first appearance, the character's surname was not revealed; later publications and retcons further expanded her backstory to involve central characters of mainstream continuity. She is the daughter of the alternate future counterparts to Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Jean Grey-Summers from a harsh dystopia, the half sister of Cable, a niece of Havok and Vulcan, and a powerful mutant in her own right. Rachel Summers inherited her mother's vast telepathic and telekinetic talents. She also inherited her mother's original code names Phoenix and Marvel Girl. Although the character is considered unique to the Marvel Comics "multiverse", her name has been used to designate the mother of Marvel characters Hyperstorm and Dream Richards in respective timelines. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 4-B, likely higher | Unknown Name: Rachel Anne Summers/Rachel Grey Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Adventurer, teacher; former resistance fighter, hound Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, reflexes and speed, Telepathy, Mind Control, Mind Possession, Telepathic Cloak, Psychic Shadow, Mind Alteration, Mind Transferal, Psionic Blasts, Telepathic Illusions, Mental Amnesia, Mental Paralysis, Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Intuitive aptitude, Matter Alteration, Psionic Spikes, Forcefields, Concussive Blasts, Telekinetic Flight, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Chrono-Shield, Psychometric Projections and can induce mental and physical damage with Psionic Claws Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Solar System level (Easily defeated Nova and defeated a hungry Galactus), likely higher | Unknown Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ combat and flight speed | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Solar System level, likely higher | Unknown Stamina: Unknown, likely high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average. Rachel Summers has trained with Nightcrawler in hand-to-hand combat, learned lock-picking skills from Storm, and has some experience in vehicular repair and the use of advanced weaponry and technology. Weaknesses: Even with the powers of the Phoenix, magic and magical objects prove to be an enigma for Rachel's powers. When the Soulsword appeared near the Excalibur lighthouse headquarters seeking Kitty Pryde to become its new wielder, Rachel attempted to remove it from the bedrock it had embedded itself into in order to alleviate her friend's apprehension. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword which she surmised only Kitty Pryde could remove. This could be the reason why Rachel has not telekinetically removed the Shi'ar deathmark on her back, although Nightcrawler theorized that this was only because Rachel didn't wish to remove it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telepathy: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Rachel's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy. * Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. * Psychic Shadow: the ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. * Mind Possession: the ability to possess the mind of another, and use the body of that being as her own. * Mind Alteration: the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. * Psionic Shield: the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. * Telepathic Illusions: the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. * Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. * Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. * Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities allowing her to exercise very fine control over objects, including herself. The exact limit in terms of weight and mass with respect to her telekinetic powers has yet to be defined. * Intuitive aptitude: Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Rachel could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. * Matter Alteration: As the Phoenix, has shown the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. Rachel has also been able to create a micro black hole. * Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. * Forcefields: Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Rachel has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. * Concussive Blasts: Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. * Telekinetic Flight: By levitating herself, she can “fly” for very long distances and at varying speeds. * Psionic Firebird: The ability to manifest her telekinesis as a psionic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. Time Travel: Possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Marvel Girl's ability to astral travel through astral projection, Rachel can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. * Chronoskimming: allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Rachel combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects including: * Chrono-Shield: the unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. * Psychometric Projections: ability to mentally project past events. Key: Base | Phoenix Force | Blue Shadow of the Phoenix Force Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mutants Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:X-Men Category:Pressure Users